Recordarla
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: Fred/OC,Bree-"Y es cuando siente a Bree que él puede comprenderlo. Y no le gusta. Porque entiende que nunca recordará. Pero sabe, también, mientras espera, que a ella sí la recordará, y que simplemente desea que sea lo menos doloroso para ella" Para Luzé.


**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben.

**Claim:** Fred/personadelpasadoquemeinventé. Y posible Fred/Bree pero así como implícito :B

**Advertencias:** ¿Spoilers TSSLoBT? Neh, creo que ya todos lo leyeron...

**Notas:** Para Luzé, porque sé que ella ama a Fred *cejas*, regalito de Xmas. Le inventé un pasado con alguien, pero es un OC con poco background. Y OMG mil disculpas por atrasarme tanto XD Yo sé que vos me perdonás, rite? Disfrutalo, linda ;3

* * *

_x_**Recordarla****.**

* * *

.

Todo lo que él recuerda, lo recuerda en la oscuridad de la soledad, lo recuerda envuelto en aquella sombra y rodeado de aquella molestia que le causa el no poder ir a cualquier parte de su vida pasada, aquel vacío de no verlo todo. Porque él recuerda, pero no lo recuerda todo. Porque él recuerda, pero ve también aquellos huecos negros que muchas veces suelen atraparle y mantenerle ocupado durante sus eternas noches en vela.

Muchas veces ocupa su tiempo solamente en aquello, porque él quiere recordar, él sabe que necesita hacerlo para poder saber quién era antes de todo aquello en la base de Riley. Porque siente que él necesita conocerse de nuevo, encontrarse al antiguo Fred que tenía una vida, allí por debajo de las sombras, el vacío y el silencio dentro suyo. Porque a veces él quiere recordar el color del cabello que veía al despertar, a veces quiere recordar lo que se sentía enredad sus dedos en él, o tocar aquella suave piel, ver aquellos ojos que le prometían el mundo o aquellas sonrisas que le hacían sentir cosquillas en lo profundo de su estómago. Porque él se siente solo allí entre muchos desconocidos y simplemente desea recordar su nombre, o cómo es que se sentía su piel al tacto, pequeños detalles que sabe podrían llenarle un poco más y que que podrían hacerle sentir al menos un poco mejor allí entre medio de toda la negrura de su pasado.

Muchas veces él intenta, utiliza aquel particular don del que es dueño para poder mantener a los demás alejados, al punto de poder ser ignorado y crear su propio espacio para pensar y pensar, para poder tener tiempo tranquilo, libre de amenazas, para poder recordar, para poder intentarlo. Porque sabe que hubo algo antes, que tuvo una vida donde fue feliz o donde al menos tuvo más alegría, sonrisas y una compañía que no quería deshacerse de él. Porque simplemente sabe que hubo algo y le molesta no poder recordarlo, no poder recurrir a ello para escapar de todo aquello que sea malo.

Y es cuando siente a Bree, al borde de su espacio, allí al límite y a punto de cruzarlo, inhalando profundo para poder soportar un poco más aquellas náuseas que sólo están en su mente y que desaparecerán en cuanto se acerque lo suficiente pero no lo necesario para incomodarlo, cuando la siente, pero no la ve, a sus espaldas, en silencio y sin molestar, tan sólo utilizando su instinto de supervivencia, leyendo para pasar el rato y hasta dejándole el libro por si lo quiere hojear él luego, cuando ella simplemente hace acto de presencia, es cuando él puede comprenderlo. Y no le gusta.

Porque entiende que nunca recordará, que nunca más podrá cerrar los ojos y ver a la muchacha con la que pasaba sus tardes humanas, que no podrá volver a sentir sus manos sobre su cabello o intentar evocar el sonido de su risa, porque simplemente él no puede recordarla y nunca lo hará, porque aquel rostro se mantiene oculto entre las sombras, aquellas risas se han perdido en el tiempo y la oscuridad lo engulle todo. Él nunca podría recordar a la mujer con la que pasó sus días mortales, y sabe muy bien que nunca más podrá pronunciar su nombre o sostenerse de su recuerdo en momentos difíciles, porque no lo tiene. Toda su mente es una gran piscina negra, infinita y vacía.

Y él se frustra, y se enfada con Riley por haberle hecho aquello, y se enfada con todos los vampiros por el simple hecho de que existen, refuerza aquel escudo protector, haciéndose casi invisible, y decide que si el destino le ha quitado todo -a ella- y le ha dejado solo, entonces aislarse por completo no hará gran diferencia, porque él no quiere tener nada que ver con el mundo de Riley, con aquel que le quitó lo único que al parecer le importaba (y es que hasta eso parece haber olvidado), y prefiere desconfiar de sus palabras y de todos aquellos que le sigan ciegamente, calculando y diciéndose que escapará en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Pero siempre que lo hace, siempre que decide encerrarse y aislarse, siempre que quiere cerrar las puertas y no dejar a nadie entrar, ser ignorado y vivir tranquilo en aquella burbuja de soledad, siempre que lo hace la siente a ella, la única que parece estar dispuesta a acompañarla en silencio, la única que quizá no piense que él es un fenómeno y que hasta posiblemente lo acepte, y no sabe si molestarse o ignorarla tanto como ignora al resto, si ella no le ha hecho nada más que compañía. Ella es la única que rompe con la soledad, Bree es la única que, luego de varíos días, descubre está de su lado.

Bree es quizá quien intenta salvarle de aquel encierro al que se ha confinado. Y nunca pudo agradecérselo, nunca pudo demostrarle la gratitud por todo el esfuerzo que había dado, por la ayuda y por el simple hecho de estar allí, a su lado y _de_ su lado, por entenderlo. Él nunca pudo agradecérselo y en cierto modo lo lamenta, porque mientras corre por el bosque lejos del campo de batalla, es cuando tiene aquel mal presentimiento, es cuando sabe que ya es tarde.

Pero sabe, también, mientras espera en aquella cafetería por ella y por Diego, que a ella sí la recordará, que por dentro sí le agradece, y que al darse cuenta de cómo será el desenlace de aquella batalla estúpida, simplemente desea que sea lo menos doloroso para ella (todo mientras espera, espera, la espera y la espera, creyendo tontamente que en algún momento ella vendrá y volverá a romper su burbuja y le hará compañía en silencio).

* * *

_&._


End file.
